Probar
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [SasukexSuigetsu] Un nuevo compañero, nuevas experiencias que te recuerdan a las viejas. ¿probar? ¿realmente se pierde algo por probar? Nada [Oneshot][Lemon]


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Este oneshot esta escrito spoileando el personaje que sale en el capitulo 347 del manga, el gran Suigetsu XD**_

_**Otro de los tantos personajes masculinos de Naruto que pierde aceite sin vergüenza alguna y que me ha cautivado desde el primero momento en que lo vi jeje**_

_**Es yaoi, lemon, por supuesto con Sasuke de por medio XD**_

_**La línea temporal seria entre que salen de la guarida de Orochimaru y antes de que lleguen a donde está Karin (esa fulana ¬¬) jajaja XD Algunas cosas están improvisadas así que pasarlas por alto, seguramente no me lo leerá mucha gente pero bueno, por lo menos desfogo las ganas de escribirlo XD**_

**PROBAR**

Se había echo de noche y aún le quedaban día y medio para llegar hasta la guarida este (era esa la de Karin? UU). Sasuke paró y observó el claro. Simplemente se apoyó en el árbol y quedó sentado en el suelo recostando la espalda en él.

Suigetsu lo miró y con una sonrisa levantó la espada y la clavó justo al lado de donde esta Sasuke, dejando que su flequillo azul se agitara por el viento que había producido, pero sin que el mismo Uchiha se inmutara en lo más mínimo.

**-Jejeje-,** el peliblanco (espero que lo tenga así UU) sonrió abiertamente, **-confías demasiado Sasuke, demasiado…-.**

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y levantó la vista hacia él. Se observaron, uno inexpresivo y el otro riéndose. Sasuke se volvió a echar cerrando los ojos.

**-Depende de la persona-.**

Suigetsu levantó una ceja y se acuclilló frente a él, mirándole fijamente y dejando los brazos caídos sobre las rodillas. Sasuke despidió un poco de aire entre sus labios, y lo volvió a mirar.

**-¿Qué?-.**

**-¿Por qué yo, Sasuke?-,** ahora ya no sonreía, más bien miraba al Uchiha de forma insegura.

**-Te elegí hace mucho tiempo, tu carácter, tu actitud, tus impulsos, me dejaron ver que eras uno de los indicados para mi plan-.**

Ahora sí que agrandó la sonrisa y se arrodilló entre las piernas del moreno. Se le acercó tanto a su rostro como para poder darle un bocado, sin embargo, Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse.

**-¿Te recuerdo a alguien, verdad?-,** enseñó sus dientes puntiagudos, que ahora que los tenía tan cerca, se podían ver mas pequeños y normales, aunque eso sí, afilados.

**-Un poco-,** reconoció**, -pero no tanto como para hacer una comparación-,** lo miró fijamente y levantó la mano para deslizar sus dedos por unas finas hebras plateadas, **-es por momentos-.**

**-¿Cómo este…?-,** preguntó, con sus ojos amarillos (?) totalmente brillantes.

Cuando Sasuke pudo notar la peligrosidad del acercamiento, por supuesto la cual le excitaba, simplemente retiró su mano del cabello ajeno y nuevamente intentó conciliar el sueño cerrando los ojos.

**-Puede-,** musitó al fin.

El Uchiha pudo escuchar su risita y como saltaba el "clip" del botón que le cerraba el chaleco negro que llevaba. Intentó mantener la calma y no pensar en nada. Ahora vino el sonido de la tela deslizándose por sus hombros ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado con un hombre? Mucho.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Suigetsu recayendo sobre el suyo, continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero fue el momento en que sus labios tocaron su cuello cuando una chispa en su pecho estalló. A una velocidad impresionante lo agarró de los brazos y lo retiró lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

**-No-.**

Pero con la misma rapidez, el peliblanco ya tocaba su erección por encima de aquel pantalón negro. Sasuke arrugó la cara intentando retener un suspiro, apretando tan fuerte aquellos brazos como para dejarle marcados los dedos.

**-¿No que…?-,** le susurró burlón cuando por fin, aflojó el agarre y pudo arrimarse, suspirando sobre su boca.

El Uchiha se abrió más de piernas para que pudiera masajeársela mejor y lo miró seriamente, aunque con la exaltación del placer impresa en la cara.

**-Ahora soy yo el que te digo… ¿Por qué yo, Suigetsu?-.**

Este volvió a producir su encantadora risita y le dio un lametazo en los labios, para después relamerse sus dientes tentadoramente.

**-Porque te veo necesitado y siempre me has atraído-,** pegó sus pechos y le respiró sobre la boca, agarrándole fijamente la barbilla, **-tienes un aura demasiado sensual…-,** comentó abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole.

Sasuke tenía que reconocer que aquella sonrisa se parecía mucho, esa sonrisa pícara que siempre le había gustado. Levantó las manos y agarró a Suigetsu por ambas mejillas, después bruscamente lo acercó hasta su cara y comenzó a comerle la boca. El albino le devolvió toda la lujuria que estaba exponiéndole sobre sus labios, mientras comenzaba a deshacer el nudo de la bronca cuerda.

**-Sigue…-,** soltó el moreno, casi en forma de orden que de propuesta.

Asintió conforme con las maneras del Uchiha, es más, casi le hacían hasta gracia. Curvó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para llegar a su cuello y comenzar a lamer aquella pálida y exquisita piel. Sus manos hábilmente se deshacían de la tela negra y comenzaban a bajar los pantalones que se adherían perfectamente a los muslos de Sasuke.

**-Abre la boca-,** ahora fue él quién ordenó.

El moreno, lo hizo y notó como le introducían dentro la lengua, la revolvían húmedamente en su cavidad mientras las manos frías de su nuevo compañero comenzaban a rozar la piel de sus piernas que quedaba expuesta.

Restregaron sus labios de nuevo y Suigetsu se separó para observarlo. Tenía el haorí blanco caído sobre los brazos y los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Comenzó a soltar nuevamente su burlona risita mientras presionaba los muslos y se agachaba hasta la potente erección.

Cuando la rodeo con su boca. Sasuke se mordió el labio y ascendió la cara hasta el cielo, tomando aire de vez en cuando mientras notaba la calidez deslizándose por su miembro, una y otra vez.

Soltó aire siseante de sus labios y cuando la velocidad aumentó se apoyó en la cabeza de hebras platino. Notando su suavidad y el extremo movimiento. Los pinchazos de placer ya le descendían por los riñones he invadían su columna, se acercaban por su vientre. Respiró mas rápido, hasta que sus muslos se tensaron, entonces fue cuando lo agarró del cabello y le levantó la cabeza.

**-Para-.**

Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los azabache y Sasuke recogió el hilo de saliva que caía de su boca, deslizando la lengua por su barbilla. Después pasó ambas manos por el pecho que tenía frente a él y cuando iba a llegar al cierre del pantalón, cuidadosamente Suigetsu se las apartó.

**-Sigamos…-,** comentó con expresión picarona.

Él mismo se desabrochó el botón que confiaban sus pantalones y se los fue quitando despacio, notando la miraba gris clavaba en él. Aquello le gustaba y mucho. Cuando terminó de quitárselos, se subió sobre sus caderas y dejó que ambas erecciones se rozaran.

**-Suigetsu… vamos…-,** pidió Sasuke, levantándolo de la cintura para que se apresura.

Este sin embargo lo retuvo un momento, dejando al pobre moreno sin entender y se inclinó sobre sus pantalones, donde guardaba sus botellas de agua. Volvió a la misma posición y mientras se refregaba contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, una y otra vez, se llevaba la finita pajita a la boca y chupaba el contenido fresco que guardaba.

El Uchiha echó la espalda contra el árbol y lo observó, la forma tan sensual de moverse, de chocar placenteramente sus erecciones mientras a solo él se le escapaban pequeños gemidos. Como sus labios encerraba la puntita de la pajita y la succionaba. Cuando terminó Suigetsu se volvió a inclinar sobre su boca y a darle pequeños pero húmedos besos.

**-Ahora si… ya sabes que necesito mi agua-,** comentó mientras introducía su lengua entre los finitos labios de Sasuke y seguía la ascendente dirección de sus manos para levantar algo su cuerpo, **-empecemos…-,** murmuró sin separar su boca.

Apretó bruscamente la erección del moreno y la guió hasta su entrada. Cuando tuvo la punta presionando el lugar exacto, echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyó las dos manos en el suelo, justo a cada lado de su cuerpo. Bajó el trasero y la introdujo completamente en su ser. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y miró al cielo, era realmente enorme.

Sasuke arrugó la cara en gesto placentero y apoyó la mano en el musculoso abdomen del peliblanco. Notó como empezaba a moverse, saltando una y otra vez sobre él, presionándosela de una forma embrujadora. Su pecho comenzó a moverse más rápido, tanto que creía que se le saldría el corazón. Las ráfagas de placer casi lo cegaban. Se agarró a las fuertes caderas de Suigetsu y lo trajo hacia él. Este en pleno movimiento se abrazó al cuello de Uchiha y comenzó saltando y disfrutando de los exquisitos y roncos jadeos que daba su joven compañero. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y apretando todo los músculos de su cuerpo para proporcionarle mayor placer comenzó a rasgar con sus dientes la finita piel que tenía expuesta ante él.

**-Di algo… Sasuke…-,** comentó entrecortadamente pero con aquel tonillo burlón.

Sasuke ya no podía mas, el sudor caía por su pecho y se mezclaba con el de Suigetsu, se apretaron más uno contra otro y le agarró la solitaria erección para agitársela bruscamente, quería que terminaran a la vez.

**-Cállate y salta más rápido…-.**

El peliblanco rió y le hizo caso, sintiendo como a él también todo el éxtasis contenido amenazaba con explotar. Se agarró bruscamente a los anchos hombros de Sasuke y se apresuró. Apretándosela más si cabía. Sasuke lo agarró fuerte de las caderas y se hundió salvajemente. Abrió la boca pero no dejó escapar ningún quejido, solo tomo aire y se desplomó sobre el árbol que tenía detrás.

**-Ahhh… ahhh…-,** se permitió susurrar Suigetsu mientras seguía arañando el pecho del moreno.

Su respiración estaba acelerada y el placer aun lo recorría… sintió como su semen se desprendía y caía sobre el estómago del Uchiha. Bufó satisfecho y se echó sobre el pecho blanco. Sasuke lo rodeó con sus brazos y cogió la tela negra que solía ponerse en las caderas para tapar a ambos.

**-Esto…-,** empezó a decir Sasuke

Suigetsu sabía que era lo que iba a decir, era cosa de una vez, no volvería a suceder, mañana no quería que se mencionase. Sonrió y le susurró al oído mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo.

**-El sexo con un hombre es simplemente mejor, es solo probar… Sasuke… probar…-.**

El moreno lo miró sin decir nada y siguió abrazándolo con la tela negra encima. Después dirigió sus ojazos grises hacia la luna que había en el cielo. Se quedó fijo en ella, ignorando las estrellas.

**-Probar, ¿eh?-,** sonrió.

**--**

**_kya!! me ha encantado escribirlo XD bueno eso creo que se queda flojo XD me ha molado un cuajo XD además un cambio siempre viene bien jeje._**

**_No se si seré la primera persona que ha escrito sobre esta pareja, y tampoco cuanto va a durar Suigetsu en la serie (Kishi no mates a mi niño!! ToT) pero lo que si tengo claro es que he disfrutado como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía._**

_**Sobre el color del pelo y ojos de Suigetsu no tengo ni idea (recordad que el manga esta en blanco y negro XD) así que lo he puesto con el pelo blanco o gris y los ojos amarillos, como a mi me gustaría que fuera XD**_

**_Se que es una pareja rara y alguna ni lo conoceréis, pero por leerlo un poquito tampoco no pasa nada XD _**

_**Se que no voy a tener muchos reviews, pero sería mucho pedir si me comentarais como han estado? Sobre todo el carácter! Es que sui-chan es muy voluble UU**_

**_Gracias y adiós! n.n _**


End file.
